Equivalent Exchange
by Yami Roojii
Summary: Ed has everything Envy doesn't, so he decides to take something from Ed in return. One shot.


Yay! My first non-YuGiOh fic! AND my first M rated fic! I'm so happy right now, even if it's not that great, I've finally smashed that barrier. X3

Ok, warnings: There is yaoi, non consensual sex and spoilers beyond this point, so if you don't like, don't go any further. If you DO like, I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Ed sighed and flopped back onto his bed, tucking his single arm behind his head. He knew he shouldn't complain about the speed with which Winry was fixing his arm, she was doing it faster than any other mechanic he knew after all, but he couldn't squash the impatience. Or the boredom. Pinako was out with Winry, shopping for groceries and mechanical supplies and Al was visiting their mother's grave. Ed would have gone too, but Pinako had insisted he get some rest. He knew it was his own fault for being so reckless. If he'd controlled himself a little better instead of just launching himself into a fight with the renegade alchemist they'd been chasing, his automail wouldn't have gotten busted up again.

So here he was, trying to sleep but unable to switch his brain off. Sighing again, he rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. He knew sleep wouldn't come, but he had nothing to do except try. He had no idea that cold, purple eyes, narrowed in loathing, were watching him through his window.

----------

It was fifteen minutes later, just as Ed was starting to drift into sleep, that his window exploded inwards. Jerking awake immediately, he rolled of the bed and sprang back across the room, never taking his eyes off the window or the person who had crashed through it. Well, perhaps person wasn't the right word.

"What the hell are you doing here Envy!?"

The arrogant homunculus laughed as he stood up straight and shook the glass from his long green hair. Flashing Ed a wide smirk, he cocked his head and put his hands on his slender hips.

"Why Ed, anyone would think you aren't happy to see me."

Amber eyes flashed as an angry growl forced its way past Ed's lips. He clenched his fist and would have attacked then and there, but he only had one arm and one of his legs was a less than ideal spare. He had yet to beat Envy when he was in top shape, so he didn't fancy his chances if he tried now.

"I asked you a question damn it! What are you doing here?"

Envy's smirk widened almost impossibly and he tilted his head forward, locking his eyes onto Ed's. The look in those eyes did nothing to boost the young alchemist's confidence.

"Why, Edward, I'm here for YOU."

"Wha…what do you mean for me?!" Ed demanded, "I don't have anything you could possible want!"

"I beg to differ, boy" Envy cackled. Ed took another step back and tried to hide his fear. He could do nothing about the sweat trickling down his body though. Was Envy going to kill him? Had the homunculi decided that he and Al were getting in the way?

Envy could see the fear, no matter how hard Ed tried to hide it, and it pleased him. It always pleased him. It was made all the sweeter by the fact that it was the son of that damn bastard that was cowering in front of him. Ok ok, so he wasn't actually cowering, the boy wasn't that weak. But he would have him cowering by the time he was finished, of that he was certain.

Laughing softly, Envy was in front of Ed with one flip of his graceful body. Ed gasped and tried to move back further, only to meet the hard, unyielding surface of the wall. He winced as Envy slammed his hands either side of his head, cutting off any attempts at slipping to the side.

"You. You have everything I should have!" The suddenly furious homunculus snarled, his face inches from Ed's, "I am empty, unloved, not even human! And you, you have it all. Do you not think it only fair that I take something from you?"

Ed gulped and tried not to shake, what the hell did he mean?! Was his earlier guess right? Was he really going to kill him?

Envy saw the fear in his eyes and laughed.

"Do not worry little man, I'm not going to kill you."

Ed's eye twitched violently.

"Who are you calling so short he-" he started to rant, his yells abruptly cut off when Envy slapped his hand over his mouth, slamming his head back against the wall with a loud crack. Acting as though nothing had happened, he continued to speak.

"You took my father, so I shall take something from you. You do believe in equivalent exchange after all, don't you?" he hissed, eyes narrowing again, "I will take something that you can NEVER get back!"

In one fluid motion, he pulled his hand away from Ed's mouth, grasped the front of his shirt and flung him unceremoniously onto the bed. Ed didn't even have time to sit up before Envy was straddling him, his hands once again either side of his head. Looking up into purple eyes, dancing with malice, he tried to make sense of the situation. In his childish innocence when it came to matters like these, he couldn't see what Envy was getting at.

"Wha-" he started to say, again cut off by Envy's hand, more gently this time though, and with only two fingers pressed to his lips.

"Hush, child, all will become clear very shortly, I assure you."

Even Ed's total lack of experience couldn't fail to misunderstand when Envy grabbed the waistband of his pants and tore them from his trembling body. His eyes widened in fear and sudden comprehension and he started to thrash wildly. Oh HELL no! He wasn't about to let this happen!

Envy just smirked again and tore off his shirt too. He was less amused when Ed's knee slammed into his back.

"You little brat!" He growled, "It seems I have no choice but to remind you who you're dealing with!"

Leaning back, he grasped Ed's replacement leg and lifted it so that it was level with his own head. With the smirk back on his face, he gave a sharp tug and pulled it clean off.

Ed screamed and convulsed before falling back limply onto the bed, his eyes glazed with pain and sweat pouring off him now in a mix of terror and burning agony.

Envy threw the leg aside and let out a loud bark of laughter, the sound as cold and mocking as the one who made it.

"Resist again, and I'll take the other one!"

Ed could do nothing but lay and pant. He couldn't use alchemy with only one arm, and his brain was now struggling through a haze of pain to make coherent thoughts.

Satisfied that he'd gotten his message across, Envy leaned down and gently followed the trail of tears up one side of Ed's face with his tongue. Moving across once he reached the end of the trail, he nipped at Ed's ear and let his hands wander freely over the boy's body. He'd better make this quick, the others could show up at any time and he really didn't want to be interrupted.

Sitting back again for a moment, he removed the small amount of materiel that just about made him decent and positioned himself between Ed's remaining leg and his bleeding stump. Giving no warning, he slammed himself viciously into the object of his hate and, for the moment, lust. The scream that he extracted sent a wave of pleasure through him and he feared he'd reach his peak right then. Fortunately, he managed to regain control and was fully prepared for the delightful shock of electricity that pulsed through him as Ed screamed again after his second thrust.

He continued to pound into the helpless boy until he couldn't hold it back anymore. Screaming in sadistic pleasure, he climaxed inside Ed then fell limply on top of him. Once he'd regained his compose, he rolled to the side and rested his elbow on the mattress, his palm supporting his head.

"Was it good for you?"

Lifting his other hand, he slicked a glob of the sticky fluid covering his chest onto his finger and licked it off.

"I'd say yes" he smirked.

Ed glared, still unable to speak. He hated Envy more than he'd ever hated anyone right now, but he couldn't deny that it HAD felt good. Once the feeling of being split in two had faded, he had found himself filled with a burning pleasure he'd never thought possible. It had even eclipsed the dull throb emanating from his torn limb. When Envy had screamed and released inside him, he'd found that his own body was convulsing once again, but this time in sheer ecstasy. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if the act were repeated under better circumstances…no! No, this was ENVY, he was a homunculus! A monster, not a human. An image of the thing he'd created four years ago flashed through his mind and he felt sickened by his own thoughts. That image was quickly replaced by one of Envy, above him, eyes smouldering with desire, and he found his mind wandering once again.

Envy watched Ed silently. He looked confused, not as broken as his tormentor had expected or hoped. Oh well, he'd had fun at least and Ed was bound to be smarting for days. Yawning, he flipped backwards off the bed, grabbing his clothing as he did and redressing once his feet were on solid ground again. Ed blinked as he sensed the suddenly empty space beside him. Twisting, and wincing as a hot pain radiated from his ravaged behind to join the returned throb in his leg, he looked over at Envy and frowned.

"So that's it? You're done now and you're just leaving?"

Envy paused on his way to the window and looked back over his shoulder.

"You want more?" He asked, openly leering at Ed's naked body.

The boy blushed and looked away, pulling the sheets over himself as he did.

"No! I just meant...I don't understand. I mean, that seemed pretty…tame, for you."

He knew he was playing with fire. Envy could very well agree with him and decide to do some serious damage to rectify the problem, but he couldn't help it. He didn't entirely understand it himself but the thought of Envy just leaving after…that…didn't sit well with him.

Envy didn't try to hurt him, as he feared he might, he just stared coldly for a few moments then turned back to the window and neatly flipped through the broken frame. Landing easily on the ground two floors below, he stood and ran off at an inhuman speed.

His thoughts were curious ones as he sped his way through the countryside. The look of lust in Ed's eyes had almost matched his own near the end, he certainly hadn't expected that. And he'd found he had no real desire to hurt him after his last comment either. That was particularly curious. An image of Ed's pretty face twisted in undeniable pleasure flashed before his eyes and he smirked.

He'd have to think of some more things Ed needed to pay him back for.


End file.
